


Raised By Raptors

by Creepypasta_Yve



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creepypasta_Yve/pseuds/Creepypasta_Yve





	1. Meeting The Beta

=3rd Person=

 

 

Lonnie leaned back in her seat as her husband flew the helicopter. "Honey, just look at all this cash!" She exclaimed as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. "I know, we're rich!" He boasted with a hardy laugh. I baby's cry interrupted their fun. "How much longer until we get to the island?" Lonnie asked impatiently. "I can't stand this thing any longer." "We're almost there, Sweety," Max replied as he readied the copter for landing. Once they landed, Lonnie pulled the newborn child from the helicopter. Max stayed behind and waited for his wife to dispose of the nuisance. Lonnie happily hummed, her green eyes bright as she thought of their next stop in Pairs to 'borrow' the Mona Lisa. Once she was far enough into the brush, she placed the crying child onto the smooth surface of a rock. The baby looked like shrimp on a dinner plate, her being wrapped up in that fluffy pink blanket. "Oh, don't cry. This is a good thing, now we don't have anything holding us back. Besides, you're useless anyway." Lonnie said coldly. She was going to speak again when a low growl made her freeze.

Snapping her head to the direction of the noise, she came face to face with a hungry Velociraptor. She spun on her heel and bolted. Jumping into the helicopter, she hopped in and screamed for her husband to go, only to see the bloody mutilated mess in the cockpit. She screamed as tears ran down her face, scrambling to the front she reached for the gun strapped to her husband's side. She pulled it out and curled up in the corner as Raptors crawled into the vehicle. She screamed and started shooting, missing every shot, the three Raptors pounced onto her and enjoyed their meal. Although, it was cut short when a child's cry broke the silence. The three sisters looked among themselves before stalking towards the noise. They soon came upon the small baby girl, swaddled in a pink blanket, as she lay helplessly in the open. Seeing as she was no threat, the group relaxed and approached the child. The Alpha stared at the bundle and nudged it slightly, receiving a pair of small, soft hands to playfully pull in her face. Her eyes softened and she looked to her sisters. " _She's coming with us,_ " She said as she lifted the child into her jaw lightly. Her sisters shared no protest and followed as she made her way to the old Jurassic world lab. She set the baby into one of the many egg holders. They all stared st the child with interest. " _What do we call it?_ " Ruby asked, looking towards her older sister. Hunter looked to Spark, the Alpha. " _Yve,_ " She said, not taking her eyes of the child. " _Her name's Yve._ "

 

* * *

 

=3rd Person= **TIME SKIP (26 Years)**

 

Spark, Hunter, and Ruby chased after an Abrictosaurus. Snapping and growling as they ran. Yve waited in the trees as the dinosaur ran towards her. She swung down and threw her spear into its thin neck. It fell to the ground with a screech as the group finished it off. Yve pulled her spear from its neck and used her dagger to cut off her share of meat, placing it into her bag. She smiled to her family as they ate happily. Making her way back to the lab/house, she collected some wood to start a fire for the night and cook her meal. Soon everyone was back at the lab, Ruby and Hunter both asleep as Yve and Spark talked. " _You did great today, Beta._ " Yve chuckled at the nickname her sisters had given her. "Oh, why, thank you, Alpha," She said teasingly before yawning. "I'm going to bed." She stated and walked to the pair asleep on the makeshift nest/bed. Yve curled up in her usual place, between her sisters, as Spark lay in front of the group protectively. "Good night, I love you," Yve said as sleep soon engulfed her.

Multiple almost silent pops sounded as the darts hit the sleeping Raptors. The recovery group for Jurassic World, unknowing of the young woman whom they shot as well, through the tarp around them as the helicopter carried them to the new addition of the Raptor pin.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. This Should Be Interesting

 

                 =Yve POV=

 

      I groan and push on Spark's body as it crushes me. She soon wakes up and rolls off of me. I look at her and notice bright red feathers protruding from her neck. I reach over and pull them out, also noticing the same feathers sticking from my arm. I looked over the small metal tube and read the side label.  **Tranquilizing Dart: Velociraptor** I growled as I realized we were in danger. I pulled up the hood of my 'armor'. Most of my suit is made from the light, strong plating from Triceratops and the spiny scales from Acanthopholis. My face is hidden under the curved frill of a Triceratops. I got onto all fours and held my head high, listening. My sisters wake up in the background, asking about what had happened until they noticed my alarm and fell silent. Footsteps moved closer, as well as several voices. "These are the original raptors from Jurassic Park?" "Yep, found 'em last night while scouting." I heard metal moving in front of me as the large door opened. I pulled out two of my daggers from my chest strap and prepared for anything. 

      I look to Spark and she nods. We all run out full speed and out of the building. We stop in the center and look around for a way out only to find we were trapped. "What's that?" A voice spoke as all of our heads darted to the voice. It was a woman with short red hair, pale skin and strange clothing. "Get me up there." I said as we ran towards the wall. Hunter threw me to Ruby who boosted me towards Spark who got me to the woman. I sniff the air and I can smell various unfamiliar scents as well as the scent of other raptors. I instantly search for the raptor scent. I look to the man behind her, he had mossy green eyes & brown hair. I move past the red headed woman and move closer to the male. I stand back up and investigate the male closer, moving around him as he stood motionless. After my inspection I looked him in the eye as I removed my hood. I couldn't speak english, only read it.

      

 

                =Owen POV=

 

      The unidentified creature moved around me, I stood still as it maneuvered back to my face. It reached up to its head and... pulled it back? My eyes widened as I looked into the dark brown eyes of the young woman. "Who are you?" Claire asked. She let out a few clicks, like a raptor, but didn't take her eyes off of mine. Soon her eyes softened and she gave a toothy grin, giving me a good look at her extremely sharp canines. She pulled up her hands and that was when I noticed the large four inch daggers as she put them away. She reached into her bag and pulled out what looked to be a dictionary. "H-Hel-Hello." She sounded out. _She must not be able to speak_ , I thought to myself. "Hello." I replied. "Hello." She repeated. I chuckled and noticed Claire's astonished face. Well this should be interesting.

 

 


End file.
